


Note

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand POV, F/M, Gen, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Armand receives a note from Bianca.





	Note

At first I looked at David Talbot, and not the folded piece of paper that he handed me. He was solemn, too solemn really for the pretty body he had been thrust into. It was one of those moments when I got a sense of him as being much older than me, though I knew this not to be the case. 

I didn't want to read it. 

"Where, again, did you say that you saw her?" 

"At the Boulestin, in London. She called me in before I noticed her." 

I nodded. "You must tell me everything."

I barely noticed how I was clutching the note, until David brushed his hand against mine. I backed away from him.

"Why don't you read what she's written you?"

I couldn’t tell him to leave. I took a seat on the couch. The room, with its myriad of books and large windows looking out to the sea, was absolutely quiet. David sat in an armchair near the door, perhaps only to avoid feeling as though he was standing over me.

I smoothed out the note before opening it. The handwriting was the first shock. Yes, it was Bianca's, unchanged by the years that preceded it. I found no grand explanation of her existence, only the few most crucial bits of information, hastily scrawled out. I had her address and her phone number, but nothing else. 

Customary British politeness should have dictated that David look away, but instead he was watching me closely. I folded the note carefully, opened it to read once more, and then refolded it. The paper was smooth and white, and it told nothing. 

“Did she ask about me?”

David nodded. He looked as if he might speak, but I continued. 

“I’m going to her, of course,” I said.

“Of course.”

I stood, and David with me. My throat wanted to close up, but it seemed imperative that I say something else, for my sake and for his. 

“I never thought that she was dead. Even when the Queen destroyed everyone, I didn’t really believe her gone.”


End file.
